User payment systems allow a user to access an account, via a web client, telephone system, or similar portal to view accounts, initiate payments, view actions associated with accounts, view documents associated with accounts and the like. Further, these systems acquire and include user specific information, which allows the system to characterize the preferences of a user automatically. Many of these systems are employed by healthcare providers, for example, hospitals, clinics, medical practice groups, and the like. With the rising cost of healthcare, there is a need to reduce the total cost of health services provided. Further, there is a need to provide cost effective, discounted and targeted items to a user.